


Blood Spilling Blood

by jaycat8214



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycat8214/pseuds/jaycat8214
Summary: Sorry for the angst. I'm currently in a huge fight with my sister and needed to vent a little.A short poem about big fights with family.





	Blood Spilling Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to mention that I've been very fortunate to feel safe at home growing up. I don't want to imply that this is the case for everyone. I also don't want to imply that all family fights are like this and feel like this, only this one.

Screaming, shouting,  
Things yelled that can never be taken back.  
Relationship torn and broken, glued and taped back up,  
But never fully whole again.

What is it like to be safe?  
I can’t seem to remember anymore.  
My family is now my enemy.  
Who is safe?

Silence, hunger,  
Doing anything to hide.  
But even prey have to come out eventually.

More attacks, words flying like knives,  
Invisible blood, forever dripping down my skin.  
Crying, anxiety,  
Hair pulling just to ease some of the pain from inside.

Where is safe?  
If not even my own home?  
Where is safe?  
If strangers treat me better than my own blood?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I've been hiding in my room so I can't interact with her but she always seems to find a way to yell at me. I'm extremely stressed out, having been eating a lot and on top of that my depression hit me. . . I've been having a great couple of days so far.


End file.
